Juliet's Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Juliet is at home and she is looking for some fun with Justin. What will thease get into.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place in anyway. This is requested **rbk2009**

* * *

Juliet walked down into the basement and smiled. Her naked body glowed in the candle light. Every step down she took made Juliet's double D breasts bounce. She loved her big breasts and if she wanted to she could lick and suck on them anytime she pleases. Which was often. Most of the time is when she rubs her hairless pussy.

Once she reached the basement she head towards a door and went inside the room that was on the other side. Candles in the room only lit up the parts she wanted to see. Chains could be heard moving around and the sound was getting closer to Juliet. It was soon to be reveled to be a naked Justin crawling on all fours. Juliet smiled seeing Justin had been a good boy by not removing the butt plug. Unless he slid it back inside of him once he heard her coming.

"Arnt you a good boy, now come here and lick mommy's pussy."

Juliet sat down and spread her legs as Justin came closer to her. The room filled with her moans as Justin started to eat her out. Juliet pushed Justin's head into her pussy with one hand as he kept eating her out. While the other she pushed up her big breasts and started to kiss and suck on them.

He so badly wanted to jack off but he knew the rules where the dick belongs to Juliet and not him. He couldn't break that rule if he wanted to as he had a dick cage on him. This stopped his dick from getting hard as well. Justin looked at up his girlfriend and master to see that key around her neck. The only way to free his dick is to do a great job on her pussy.

Soon Juliet was at her edge and after a few more licks Juliet squirted onto Justin's face. After she finished squirting Justin eat her again. After squirting onto Justin five more times she decided to award Justin.

"Stand up my pet."

Justin did and she grabbed his head and pushed it towards her. The two start making out as Juliet was tasting herself. As her one hand was still on the back of Justin's head the other was on his ass. While making out Juliet slid the butt plug in and out of his ass. This caused Justin to moan as his dick was throbbing trying to break free from the cage.

Once the kiss broke Juliet took the key off from around her neck and unlocked the cage freeing Justin's five inch soft dick which quickly grew to its full eleven inch hardness. Juliet put the key back around her neck. Once it was she slowly jacked him off while sliding the butt plug in and out of his ass. She kept jacking Justin off until he was on edge and stopped.

However she kept sliding the butt plug in and out a few more times before taking it out and sliding it into his mouth. Justin just sucked on it as Juliet licked the head of his eleven inch dick. She soon licked all over it before sliding it into her mouth. She knew she could suck the whole thing but she likes to tease Justin by only sucking a little bit of his dick.

This drove Justin crazy as he continued to suck on the butt plug. She sucked more of his dick as she sucked away. She then used her double D breasts to jack him off as she sucked him. It wasn't long now until she had all of Justin's dick down her throat. It use to make her gag but not any more. Justin was on edge yet again but Juliet was not ready for him to cum just yet.

"To bad I let Max have a day off as I would love to see you take his dick up the ass the hundredth time. Oh well, at least I have a mold of his hard dick "

Juliet soon stood up and went to a chest and opened it up with another key that was around her neck and unlocked it. She soon pulled out a strap on that has a fourteen inch dick.

"How can a younger brother have a bigger dick then their older brother?" Juliet said as she put on the strap on.

Justin was back on all fours still sucking away on the butt plug. Juliet reached down and pulled out the butt plug out of his mouth and then slid it back into his ass. Once it was back in his ass he started sucking on the big dildo that's part of the strap on. As he sucked away Juliet squeezed her breasts and started to suck and kiss them once more.

She just smiled at Justin as thoughts of Max and him having brotherly sex. Unlike Juliet Justin still gags trying to suck more then he can handle. Juliet soon was on her back and now the two of them are in a sixty nine. As Justin sucked the mold of Max's fourteen inch dick his own eleven inch dick was being sucked. Justin muffled moans turn on Juliet as she sucked away.

After a few more bobs she slid his dick out of her mouth and started to slide out his butt plug once more. Once it was removed she started to rim his ass. Justin was moaning even more and soon enough Juliet was fucking Justin's ass hard and fast. She could tell Justin was on edge and pulled out of him. She went back into the chest to pull something out.

She soon came back with a big jar and put it under Justin. His dick was inside the jar and was touching the bottom of it. Once the jar was in place Juliet went back fucking Justin's ass. He kept moaning as every thrust hits his rosebud. Justin was getting closer and closer to his edge. A few more thrusts later he was shooting his load into the jar.

Justin's cum was really felling up the jar fast all the while still being fucked. Justin's load slowed down after shooting fifteen massive shots. Once Justin had finished shooting his load Juliet pulled out of him and took the jar under Justin. Since his eleven inch dick was in the jar it was covered in his cum. With jar in hand Juliet took a couple of big gulps before handing it to Justin.

Justin took it and drank his own load until it was gone. While he was drinking his load, Juliet was taking off the strap on and slid the butt plug back into his ass. After finishing his cum, Juliet dragged him to the chair she sat in when she entered the room. Justin was now sitting in the chair. Once he was sitting she pushed her double D breasts in his face.

Justin soon was sucking on her breasts while she took his dick and slid it into her pussy. The two moaned and she soon had all of his eleven inches in her. She soon started to ride Justin as her breasts was rubbing on his face. She bounced faster and harder causing her breasts to bounce even more.

She was soon in edge and squirted onto him as they fucked. A few more thrusts later both of them came. Once Juliet pulled out all of Justin's cum came pouring out of her pussy. While Justin was sitting the two made out. When they broke the kiss Juliet put the cage back on his dick and walked towards the door.

"Now to take care of a bad girl in the next room."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The requester **rbk2009** wished for this story to continue so here it is enjoy

* * *

Juliet smiled when entering the room. She heard the bad girl coming to her as the chains move. The bad girls D cup breasts jiggled as she crawled. Juliet still smiled sat down in a chair and spread her legs. Alex quickly went to work eating out Juliet's pussy. Juliet moaned holding on to Alex's head. Alex for one was better getting out pussy then Justin was.

In no time Juliet was squirted into Alex's mouth. After she finished squirting Juliet picked up Alex's head and leaned over. The two soon made out with Juliet once again was tasting her own juices of the day. After they stopped making our Juliet pushed Alex towards her big breasts. In no time Alex was sucking on Juliet's breasts. While Alex sucked away Juliet was fondling Alex's breasts.

Once Alex finished sucking on Juliet's breasts the two made out again. All the while Alex was dripping wet inside the chasty belt. When the kissing broke Juliet took the key from around her neck and unlocked the chasty belt and put it to the side after putting the key back around her neck. The two began making out once more this time Juliet was rubbing Alex's pussy. It wasn't long until Alex ended up squirting.

Juliet got up and had Alex sit down. Juliet was now on her knees sucking and fondling Alex's breasts with one hand while the other played with Alex's pussy until she squirted again. When she did Juliet kissed her way down and soon was eating Alex out. Alex just kept moaning as Juliet kept eating her out. Alex was on edge yet again and squirted.

Juliet stood up and made out with Alex again as the wizard Latina tasted her own pussy. After the kiss broke Juliet went to a chest and unlocked it. She soon pulled out two things one of them being fourteen inches of anal beads. The first bead was the smallest and it was the size of a quarter. Where the latest was the end of a softball. A size Alex has yet to master.

The other object was another strap on with another mold of Max's fourteen inch dick. However it also had a mold of Justin's eleven inch dick. Juliet had three choices to make with the strap on. The first two was simple enough use one of the dicks to fuck Alex's pussy or choice number three use both dicks to fuck Alex's pussy.

Juliet had already made up her mind before she opened the chest. Once Juliet made her way back to Alex, Juliet had her suck on the agnail beads. While Alex sucked away Juliet put the other toy on and went on her knees to eat out Alex once more. After Alex squirted again Juliet started to finger that pussy of Alex's. Juliet wasted no time and skipped ahead and slid three fingers in.

After awhile of moaning and squirting from Alex, three fingers became a fist. Alex really moaned when Juliet started to fist her. After awhile Juliet went little deeper passed her wrist by four inches. Juliet knew how much Alex pussy can take as she long fist her while Alex squirted away. Juliet kept going at it until Alex squirted a few more times.

Once she did Juliet had Alex on all fours and took the beads from Alex and slid them into Alex's ass. Alex moaned as each bead slid into her ass. When there was only one bead left Juliet stopped and have Alex on her back. Juliet was hovering over Alex as Juliet aimed the two dicks into her pussy. Juliet wasted no time fucking Alex with the two dick strap on causing Alex to moan and squirt.

Both girls breasts bounced as Juilt fucked away. Alex's moans where soon muffled as she sucked on Juliet's breasts once more while squirting away. Juliet want faster and harder with the strap on causing more squirting from Alex to the point she passed out. Juliet thruster few more times as a passes out Alex contuses to squirt.

Juliet soon pulled out and took off the strap on and began sucking away on the two replica dicks of Justin and Max before putting it away. She then quickly pulled out the beads and put that away. Once the sex toys was locked up she put Alex's chastiy belt back on her and left. Once out of the room she saw someone coming down the stairs and smiled when she seen who it was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far please let me know what you think


End file.
